My Secret Darling
by puja911
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan Otou-san nya, Tetsuya yang notabennya masih bersekolah harus menikah dengan Akashi yang juga merupakan teman satu sekolah dan kapten tim basketnya. Karena permintaan dari Tetsuya akhirnya mereka menjalani pernikahan secara rahasia. / "Aku tidak ingin berita pernikahanku tersebar..." / Bagaimana Akashi menanggapi permintaan Tetsuya itu? Warn: Shonen ai


"_I have a secret…"_

"Ryouta, akan aku lipat gandakan latihanmu jika kau terus merajuk seperti itu! Daiki, itu juga berlaku padamu!" Ucap seorang dengan surai Crimson yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket, mengawasi rekannya –anak buah- yang kelakuannnya bisa dibilang berwarna-warni –sama seperti surai mereka yang sewarna pelangi.

"EEHH… Hidoi-ssu, Akashicchi! Yang mulai duluan kan bukan aku, tapi Ahominecchi ini!" Rengek seorang –yang mempunyai iris Topaz dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang sangat 'merdu'- sambil menunjuk seorang lainnya yang bersurai Navy sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hah?! Bukan aku yang mulai Akashi. Lagi pula, kau tadi memanggilku apa, Kise?!" Seorang yang denagn surai Navy itu langsung menatap tajam pemuda disebelahnya, karena –tidak- terganggu dengan panggilan –sayang- yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berisik tadi.

"Kalian berdua terlalu berisik, nandayo. Mengganggu latihanku saja." Ucap pemuda yang iris emerald-nya dibingkai menggunakan kacamata berframe hitam yang mempunyai cirri khas ke-tsundere-annya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

"A~ah, snack-ku habis. Aka-chin, boleh aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli snack?" Tanya pemuda dengan tinggi yang sudah melebihi ambang batas normal dengan nada suaranya yang kekanakan.

"Tidak boleh Atsushi. Kau tidak boleh makan saat latihan jika kau tidak ingin aku gandakan porsi latihanmu." Jawab tegas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Aka-chin' tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sebelumnya ada yang harus aku selesaikan dulu dengan Sensei." Nada monoton yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu lapangan basket indoor itu membuat semua mata yang berada di lapangan tersebut teralih kepadanya. Kepada seorang dengan surai Baby Blue dengan mukanya yang bisa dibilang ekhem-manis-ekhem yang sedang memandang datar kepada semua orang –kecuali Akashi- yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"AAHHHH,,, KUROKOCCHIIIIII….! Aku kangen-ssu. Udah setengah hari aku gak ketemu sama Kurokocchi." Teriakan memekakan telinga itu keluar dari pemuda bersurai Blonde yang sudah kita bersama ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta, model berisik yang ajaibnya sangat digilai oleh kaum hawa. Kise berlari dan segera memberikan pelukan mautnya pada pemuda Bluenette yang baru saja tiba.

"Sesak, Kise-kun." Tanggap pemuda Bluenette tadi yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh Kise, terbukti dengan pelukan mautnya yang bukannya lepas malah bertambah kuat.

"Oi, oi, kau bisa membunuh anak orang, Kise." Ucap pemuda bersurai Navy –Aomine- sembari menarik kerah baju Kise kebelakang –agar melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

Merasa perkataannya tidak dipedulikan oleh anak buahnya, muncul perempatan di dahi sang surai Crimson dan langsung berkata dengan nada yang sangat 'ramah' "Karena kalian bermain-main seperi itu dan telah membuang-buang waktu berhargaku, maka kenapa kalian tidak sekalian berlatih hingga waktu makan malam tiba, sambil menemaniku 'membuang' waktu?"

Ok, kali ini suasana yang tadinya ceria dan hangat, berubah menjadi suasana mencekam dengan efek pencahayaan ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dengan suhu yang tiba-tiba saja turun beberapa derajat celsius membuat efek kabut dingin serta-merta muncul, menambah kesan horror di ruangan tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan, iblis merah yang menjadi penyebab suasana horror itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan seringaian mengerikan yang terpampang manis di bibirnya ditambah aura berwarna hitam yang menguar disekitar tubuhnya.

Dan hari itu pun menjadi salah satu hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah mereka bersekolah di Teiko High School.

Semua orang sedang sibuk memikirkan nasib mereka masing-masing, sampai tidak menyadari ada dua orang anak manusia yang sedari tadi terus bertemu pandang.

"_A secret that no one ever know."_

.

.

* * *

**puja911 present:**

**My Secret Darling**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, Typo, Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**This story** has been **inspired** from one of my favorite **manga** with the **same title**. And the **mangaka** is **Asagi Hikaru**.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaima." Ucapan salam ketika pemuda dengan surai Baby Blue itu memasuki rumah.

"Seharusnya lebih baik kita pulang bersama tadi, Tetsuya." Sambut pemuda dengan iris Heterochromia yang menggunakan _kimono_ berwarna merah berhiaskan motif kelopak bunga sakura berwarna biru muda, mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jika aku pulang bersama Akashi-kun, nanti yang lain akan semakin curiga." Tanggap sang pemuda Bluenette dengan nada datar –seperti biasanya.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak keberatan jika mereka mengetahuinya." Ucap orang yang dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' tadi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda Bluenette yang sedang duduk –melepaskan sepatunya- dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku yang keberatan Akashi-kun." Jawabnya datar masih dengan posisi sang pemuda Crimson memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Selama ini aku menuruti permintaanmu untuk menyembunyikan 'hal itu' karena itu satu-satunya syarat yang kau ajukan saat 'itu' meski kau tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas, Istreriku."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Meski kita sudah menjadi pasangan sah, tapi tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang laki-laki." Terdengar sedikit nada kesal terselip di kalimat yang dikeluarkan pemuda Bluenette tadi.

"_Ya, rahasia yang tidak ada orang yang tahu selain kami dan keluarga kami, bahwa aku seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya telah berganti marga menjadi Akashi Tetsuya."_

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

"Menikah?!" Meski terdengar datar dan monotn, tetapi untuk kali ini terdengar sedikit nada kaget dalam suaranya.

"Apa maksud Otou-san dengan menikah? Aku ini masih bersekolah, Otou-san." Lanjut pemuda Bluenette itu, dan kali ini terdengar jelas ada nada ketidak sukaan akan rencana sepihak yang ayahnya rencanakan.

"Otou-san mohon Tetsuya, menikahlah dengan anak presiden direktur itu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita." Ucap pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan sang pemuda Bluenette hanya saja pria itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa –jika tidak ingin dipanggil tua-. Terdengar jelas nada memohon dalam setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain itu, Otou-san?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada datar dan monoton.

"Tidak ada Tetsuya. Semuanya telah Otou-san usahakan, tapi semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Jadi, ini adalah jalan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita." Ucapan lirih ayahnya tersebut sedikit membuat hati sang anak melunak dan akhirnya menerima penawaran itu dengan satu syarat.

"Aku tidak ingin berita pernikahanku ini tersebar kepada orang lain selain keluarga kita."

.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

'Meski aku menyetujui tentang pernikahan itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menjadi pasanganku adalah Akashi-kun teman satu sekolah dan juga kapten di salah satu ekstrakulikuler yang aku masuki.' Batin Tetsuya saat mengganti seragam sekolahnya di dalam kamarnya –dengan Akashi.

Karena terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiru, pemuda Bluenette itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang sedang mendekatinya dari belakang. Dan dalam sepersekian detik soeorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'suami'nya sendiri itu, membalik tubuh Tetsuya agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya dan langsung mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur.

Alarm tanda bahaya dalam kepala Tetsuya berbungi dengan kencang.

Kenapa?

Ok, kita lihat keadaan Tetsuya saat ini. Tubuhnya yang sekarang bertelanajnag dada, dan hanya memakai celana boxer sebagai satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat pada tubuh pucatnya, tangannya yang dikekang oleh tangan Akashi di atas kepalanya dan alasan yang membuat jantung Tetsuya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat adalah Akashi yang berada diatasnya –memerangkap tubuh Tetsuya diantara dirinya dan kasur sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Akashi-kun lepaskan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ucapnya mesih dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu, Tetsuya~." Bisiknya pada telinga sang Bluenette yang tentu saja membuat kedua pipi Tetsuya yang memerah seketika.

Ok, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi di kamar yang didominasi warna biru muda tersebut hanya pasangan merah-biru itu dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ryouta, kau terlalu lambat merespon bolanya. Daiki, jangan bermain sendiri seperti itu, cobalah bekerjasama dengan timmu. Shintarou, jangan hanya terfokus pada rumus menmbakmu itu. Atshushi, bermainlah dengan lebih serius." Seperti latihan-latihan sebelumnya, Akashi selalu menjadi seorang yang 'selalu tahu' dimana letak kesalahan rekan-rekannya dan membuat semuanya menjadi bemar kembali. Membuat kapten tim basket tersebut menjadi orang yang paling dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti bukan hanya oleh rekan-rekan satu timnya, tapi juga oleh semua orang termasuk para guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah sendiri mengakui kehebatannya bukan hanya dalam bidang olahraga, tetapi hampir dalam semua bidang kehidupan.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Tetsunya sangat mengangumi atau bahkan mencintai sosok 'suami'nya itu. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan alasan itu pula yang membuat Tetsuya seakan tak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang notabennya selalu sempurna dalam segala hal.

Sedangkan dirinya, bermain basket pun jika bukan karena Akashi yang menemukan bakat terpendamnya, mungkin kini Tetsuya tidak akan pernah 'dilirik' sama sekali. Itu lah yang mendasari satu-satunya syarat yang Tetsuya ajukan saat menerima tawaran pernikahan itu. Bukan karena ia merasa benci atau terpaksa akan pernikahan yang notebennya hanya untuk mempersatukan dua perusahaan itu.

Tidak, Tetsuya bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk membenci keadaannya kini. Bahkan ia merasa senang bisa memiliki orang yang dikagumi sekaligus dicintainya sebagai pasangan hidup. Hanya saja, perasaan 'tak pantas' itu masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tetsuya, jangan melamun saat pertandingan, meski ini hanya latihan." Suara tegas sang surai Crimson membangunkan Tetsuya dari lamunan siangnya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun." Terucap dengan nada datar nan monoton seperti biasanya, tetapi tersirat kesedihan dan keraguan didalamnya, dan jangan menyebut dia seorang Akashi bila sang kapten merah itu tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tetsu, awas!" Teriakan seseorang yang menggema di seluruh lapangan indoor itu membuat seseorang yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh, dan dalam sepersekian detik sebuah bola basket yang meluncur dengan cepat tapat mengenai kepala sang pemuda Bluenette.

"Akh!" Membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang dengan posisi terduduk.

Melihat kejadian itu semua yang berada di lapangan itu pun mendekat berbarengan ke arah pemuda yang masih dalam posisi terduduk itu.

"Krokocchi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kise sambil berlari medekat.

Belum sempat Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan Kise tadi, seseorang telah mengangkatnya ala bridal stayle dan langsung membawanya keluar dari lapangan itu dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Oi, KIse ada apa? Kau seperti baru melihat hantu saja." Ejek Aomine pada pemuda Blonde yang sejak tadi membelalakan matanya dan mematung ditempat –persis seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu.

"Mungkin aku baru melihat hantu, Aominecchi." Jawabnya masih dengan posisi yang sama, keterkejutan terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Hah?" Tanggap Aomine.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Akashicchi sepanik itu." Ucap Kise yang sekarang memalinkan mukanya, menatam Aomine yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau kalian sekhawarit itu pada Kuro-chin, kenapa kalian tidak menyusulnya ke ruang kesehatan~?" Tanya –pendapat- Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Benar kata Murasakibara. Bagaimana jika kita melihat kondisi Kuroko di ruang kesehatan." Kali ini Midorima yang memberikan suara "Tapi bukan berarti aku mencemaskan anak itu." Yang masih dengan ke-tsundere-annya.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi-ssu." Ucap Kise setelah kembali dari mede keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, Tetsuya baru menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi menggendongnya adalah 'suami'nya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, turunkan aku." Pinta Tetsuya dengan nada datar –seperti biasa.

"Tidak sebelum kau mencapai tempat tidur." Ucap –perintah- Akashi. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin menyanggah perintah tersebut, tetapi melihat wajah Akashi yang sangat serius dercampur khawatir, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya sesampainya di ruang kesehatan dan Tetsuya yang sudah diturunkan di tempat tidur, Akashi lalu mencari dokter di UKS tersebut.

"Sepertinya Sensei sedang tidak ada disini." Ucap Akashi setelah menemui Tetsuya ditempai tidur yang kesemua sisiannya ditutupi oleh tirai putih.

"Begitukah. Sebaiknya Akashi-kun kembali kelapangan, Akashi-kun lebih dibutuhkan disana." Terdengar, terdengar kembali nada kesedihan dan keraguan di telinga Akashi, dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk –tak berani menatap wajah Akashi secara langsung.

"Ada Shintarou yang memegang kendali, jadi tak usah dikhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Jadi—." Perkataan Tetsuya terpotong oleh perkataan Akashi.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia?" Perkataan Akashi kali ini terkesan dingin dan tersirat nada kesedihan didalamnya.

"Eh?" Kini wajah Tetsuya menengadah, menatap langsung wajah serius Akashi.

"Apakah kau tidak bahagia menikah denganku, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lirih, dan itu membuat rasa bersalah menghampiri hati Tetsuya.

"Bu—bukan begitu Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, besok akan aku urus semua surat perceraian kita, dan jangan khawatirkan masalah perusahaan ayahmu kami akan terus memberikan bantuan itu selama perusahaan ayahmu membutuhkannya." Terangnya panjang lebar dengan rasa kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di iris Heterochromia-nya sambil melenggang pergi –bermaksud- meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri.

Tetapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Akashi merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh, sang kapten merah tersebut medapati 'isteri'nya sedang memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Tetsuya—" Gumam Akashi saat medapati sang pemuda Bluenette menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Akashi-kun." Kali ini Tetsuya berbalik menatap Akashi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih turun dari mata indahnya.

Dan pemandangan tersebut pun tak ayal membuat hati Akashi serasa disayat-sayat oleh pisau yang tajam.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri jika itu yang Isteri ku mau." Jawabnya sambil balik memeluk sang 'isteri'.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

"Hora, Tetsuya bukan begitu seharusnya bukan?"

"Arigatou, Seijuurou-kun." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang 'suami'.

Ketenangan menyelimuti sepasang pengantin situ sampai…

Sreeek

Suara tirai dibuka menghancurkan ketenangan yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara keduanya. Menampilkan manusia-manusia berambut pelangi dengan raut muka kaget bercampur senang.

"Waaahhhh…! Kurokocchi sejak kapan kau menjadi waifu Akashicchi?!" Teriak Kise segera setelah tirai yang menutupi tempat tidut pasien terbuka sempurna sambil menerjang Tetsuya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur.

"Oi, oi, Akashi aku harap kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam pada Tetsu." Ucap Aomine sambil menarik Kise yang sedang memeluk Tetsuya dengan 'lembut'.

"Meskipun aku sudah menduga kalian mempunyai hubungan yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian telah menikah." Kali ini Midorima yang berbicara sambil menaikan kacamatanya kembali dengan tangn kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang boneka Teddy Bear kecil berwarna cokelat.

"Aha~, jadi Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin kini menjadi sepasang pengantin. Jadi kapan kalian akan memiliki anak?" Ok, pertanyaan absurd yang keluar dari manusia raksasa kita ini telah membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu membeku ditempat.

"Ekhem, baiklah akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Kami memang sudah menikah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, tetapi karena satu dan lain hal kami masih belum melakukan resepsi pernikahan atau pun memberi tahukan berita ini kepada orang diluar keluarga kami." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Eh, jadi kapan kalian akan mengadakan jumpa pers-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan antusias.

"Kami rasa dalam waktu dekat ini, benarkan Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi –sengaja- pada Tetsuya yang membuat pemuda Bluenette itu langsung memerah karena malu.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Okame**

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya." Ajak Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Tetsuya.

"Hai, Seijuurou-kun." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi.

Saat ini kedua pasang sejoli kita ini sedang berada di lorong sekolah yang mashi bisa dibilang lumaian ramai.

"Enaknya punya pasangan yang bisa diajak pulang dan pergi bersama-ssu." Ucap Kise yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Kalian berdua semakin hari, semakin lengket saja, nandayo." Midorima yang berjalan dibelakang Kise pun ikut bersura sambil membawa boneka Barbie yang mengenakan gaun merah di tangan kirinya –kemungkinan besar lucky item-nya hari ini.

"Ne, ne~ bolehkah sekali-kali aku main di rumah Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara yang berjalan disamping Midorima.

"Salah, salah, sekarang bukan Kuroko lagi, Murasakibara. Sekarang namanya sudah resmi berganti menjadi Akashi Tetsuya." Ucap Aomine sambil meletakan kedua tangannya didepan dada membentuk tanda X dan perkataan Aomine tadi langsung membuat kedua pipi Tetsuya memerah.

"Dan aku juga yakin kalian telah melakukan hal yang—" Ucapan Aomine terpotong saat dua buah gunting merah melintas mulus dihadapannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili saja dari wajahnya.

"Kita pulang, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya.

Sesampainya di rumah

"Seijuurou-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya heran akan sikap Akashi tadi.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya kita tatap merahasiakan pernikahan kita ini." Jawab Akashi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Tetsuya masih berdiri dibelakang Akashi.

"Karena berita pernikahan kita sudah tersebar, makin banyak yang mempermainkan kita. Bukan hanya aku, tapi Tetsuya juga." Terdengar nada kemarahan dalam kalimat Akashi barusan.

"Tapi aku bersyukur pernikahan kita ini katahuan." Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengendap-ngendap mendekati Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengumumkan pada dunia, bahwa aku Akashi Tetsuya hanya milik Seijuurou-kun seorang." Ucapnya dengan senyuman hangat setelah sampai disamping Akashi.

Seketika itu pula Akashi membelalakan matanya tak percaya, saat ini Tetsuya sedang menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintai Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

* * *

Ya, ya, saya tahu, mood saya emang gampang berubah. Kemarin nulis cerita dengan unsur obsessive plus segala tek tek bengek-nya dan sekarang malah yang sweet-sweet begini.

Aduuuhhhh,,,, gomen bilangnya mau hiatus,, eh,, malah nulis cerita lagi. Abis gak nahan sih, pas kemarin nunggu jam ujian masuk di kostan temen malah nemu manga ini, dan mata saya langsung bling-bling pas baca sinopsisnya. Niatnya mau belajar bereng, malah melenceng jadi baca manga.

Dan Oh My God pas baca ceritanya, ide-ide langsung bermunculan *plop-plop* dalam otak saya. Dan bener-bener deh itu manga manis bener, dan pas nulis cerita ini juga saya ngeblush-ngeblush plus senyum-senyum sendiri saking gak tahan karena manisnya.

Ada yang punya tsue, tissue, tissue buat nahan idung saya yang masih ber-nosebleed ria gara-gara manga itu.

And guess what?! Pas UTS kemarin berjalan dengan sangat lancar, malahan saking lancarnya pas 30 menit pertama saya udah selesai dan keluar ruangan *banzai*. Besok juga saya harus menghadapi UTS yang lain.

Whish me luck, guys…

Terus, terus untuk cerita yang kemarin itu, saya putusin bakalan dijadiin series soalnya banyak yang minta begitu *yey*. Thanks for the review, favorite, and follow guys. You are the best.

Yosh, akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
